


Savage and Sweet

by tinkertoysdamn



Series: Lullaby [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Forced Relationship, M/M, Mirror Universe, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to “<a href="http://tinkertoysdamn.livejournal.com/4250.html#cutid1">Lullaby</a>,” this is the story of how those two crazy-mixed up kids got together.With violence, forced prostitution and Romulans.  It’s kind of cracky.Okay, it’s a lot cracky.I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage and Sweet

“This is a grave insult and it will not be tolerated.”

Leonard McCoy just rolled his eyes and tuned out the conversation.He was in the Ready Room with his captain and First Officer Spock.The last mission had been a success but in the process Kirk had done something to really piss off Spock.

Leonard didn’t know what it was.He had been too busy doing his job, thank you very much, when the incident happened.Now he was stuck in a small room listening to the Vulcan bitch out his superior officer.

“I am requesting transfer off the _Enterprise_.”

Kirk’s face hardened.Leonard just raised an eyebrow in surprise.This was not going to end well.

“McCoy,” Kirk said.Leonard turned to face his captain but the man was addressing Spock.“You can have McCoy.”

Leonard’s stomach dropped.What the fuck?“You can’t be serious.”

The captain’s young face was blank.“I’m completely serious.You will accompany Mr. Spock to his quarters for the night and every night for as long as he wants you.”

There was no way Jim was whoring him out to the Vulcan.“You can’t do that.”

Kirk’s gaze was steady.“You are under my protection and I am captain of this ship so yes, I can.”

Leonard’s face turned red with rage and humiliation.He turned to snap at the Vulcan but stopped at Spock’s expression.Normally the First Officer was stone-faced, a complete void, but now he looked confused.

He had the face of a man who was being handed exactly what he wanted but was terrified it would bite him in the ass.Of all the things Leonard would have expected, that was not it.Interesting.

“Are my orders understood?”

Leonard shook himself from his thoughts and said, “Yes, Captain.”

“Good.”Jim jerked his head in dismissal before turning to Spock.“Spock, don’t break Dr. McCoy.”

The Vulcan looked offended.“I never intended to.”

The captain just offered a toothy smile.“Good.”

*****

Leonard stood at parade rest, his arms at his sides.It was just after his shift and he had reported to Spock’s quarters as expected.He had never been in the Vulcan’s room before, but he was too nervous to enjoy the novelty.

He was waiting for the inevitable.Leonard knew that the Vulcan was interested in him sexually, but had never done anything about it.Now that the captain had given him free reign, he could do whatever he wished.

McCoy patted his pocket to reassure himself that the hypospray was still there.The moment that Spock tried to put his hands on him, Leonard would kill him.

At least, that was the plan.But Leonard had been standing in place for twenty minutes and all Spock had done was greet him politely and then start puttering about, getting ready for bed.Puttering.

He wasn’t sure what was more irritating, being whored out or being ignored by the man he was being whored out to.He could not kill Spock without the Vulcan trying anything.If he just outright killed Spock, Leonard would be executed.But if Spock tried to force himself on the doctor then Leonard could kill him and get off with a few hours in the Agony Booth.

Why was Spock not following the script on this?

Spock exited the bathroom clad in his pajamas.He stared at Leonard.

“Why are you not dressed for bed?”

Leonard felt his face turn red.This was ridiculous.“Why don’t you just get this over with?” he retorted.

Spock titled his head, voice calm.“My mother was originally given to my father to seal diplomatic relations between our peoples.Instead of taking her that first night, my father decided to wait until she came to him.This decision proved wise and I endeavor to do the same.” 

Leonard had never heard the story of how Spock’s parents got together, and he really didn’t care.“Let me get this straight, you are waiting for me to jump your bones?” 

The Vulcan nodded.“Correct.”

McCoy sneered.“It’s going to be a cold day in hell, hobgoblin.”

Spock was unperturbed.“I am Vulcan.I have infinite patience.”

*****

Forty-eight hours later, Leonard was starting to believe him.Spock had made no sexual overtures whatsoever.He had not even attempted to touch Leonard even though they were sharing the same bed.Spock just contented himself to steal glances when he thought McCoy wouldn’t notice.No orders, no suggestive comments, no gloating, nothing. 

It was seriously putting a damper on McCoy’s plans for killing him.

All of this pussyfooting around made Leonard wonder if Spock hadn’t other reasons for not assaulting him.He decided to test this theory out.

As they changed for bed that night, he announced: “I never fucked Jim.”

Spock just looked at him, eyes trying to stay on his face and not glance down at the doctor’s naked chest.

“So don’t worry if you feel like you’re getting the captain’s sloppy seconds,” Leonard said.

The Vulcan’s posture relaxed just a fraction.“That was never my concern.”

Liar.

Leonard smirked to himself.Now that he had eased Spock’s concerns with the truth regarding his relationship with the captain, the Vulcan should feel free to be more bold.McCoy slipped into the bed, clad only in his boxers.

Silk sheets felt good sliding along his skin.The sheets in his own quarters had been scratchy and uncomfortable.Being an Executive Officer had its perks.

Leonard lay back and pretended to go to sleep.Concealed under his pillow was a scalpel.The second Spock went after him; he’d slit the Vulcan’s throat.Green arterial blood would soak the sheets, drenching him as he finally took the stubborn First Officer’s life.It would be a shame, a waste of a good officer and a nice body, but it was the principle of the thing.Leonard McCoy was no one’s whore and he would kill to prove it.

Any minute now Spock would tackle him to the bed and try to take what he thought he was owed.Anytime now.Really.Anytime.

Needless to say, McCoy was damned annoyed when Spock fell asleep and kept to his side of the bed.

*****

After four months they settled into a strange routine.In the mornings before Spock awoke, Leonard would sneak into the bathroom and prep himself.It was on the off chance that today would be the day that Spock would get tired of the chase and throw Leonard on the bed.Or bend him over the nearest surface.Or toss him over his shoulder like a caveman and carry him through the ship--

It wasn’t that Leonard couldn’t kill Spock before he tried anything.It’s just that Vulcan speed and strength were unpredictable.

Really.

Then during the day they went about their normal duties, continuing to clash professionally, sharing meals in the mess and working together on any strange project the captain or the Empire demanded.And Spock continued to be respectful of Leonard’s space, both physical and social.

The only objection he had to the doctor’s behavior was when he spent too much time with Montgomery Scott.For some reason, Spock thought the engineer wanted to get into Leonard’s pants.The doctor, on the other hand, knew that Scotty just wanted to get into Leonard’s liquor cabinet.

Then in the evening they would play chess, socialize in the rec-room or go to the gym.Afterwards they would shower, change and crawl into bed only to continue to not touch each other.All that green, too hot skin was right there, just inches away but it would never move closer.That incredible body that Leonard’s eyes lingered over all day lay on its side, exposing long planes of muscular back.It drove McCoy crazy.

Everyone on the crew treated McCoy with the same respect as always, although some took far too much enjoyment in his “relationship” with the Vulcan.One of them was Captain James T. Kirk. 

One day, Kirk hopped up onto one of the biobeds for his daily, “Harass the CMO” session.Instead of his usual work related comments, he said, “Bones, you haven’t killed Spock yet.” 

Leonard scowled.“No.”

“Why not?” Kirk asked.The captain was grinning at him.

“He hasn’t tried anything yet,” McCoy admitted.

That took Kirk by surprise.“Really?No hanky-panky?No groping?”

Leonard’s eyebrow tried to crawl into his hairline.“’Hanky-panky?’Are you twelve, Jim?”

Kirk ignored the comment.“Seriously, nothing at all?”

“No,” McCoy sneered.“He’s been a perfect gentleman.”

“Huh.”Jim swung his feet back and forth, contemplating.“Maybe I misread the situation.”

“He said he’s ‘waiting’.”Leonard put as much contempt in those four words as he had done during his entire divorce proceeding.

“Oh.”Kirk drew out the vowel for far too long.“He’s an old-fashioned kind of guy then.”

Leonard continued to do inventory.He hoped that Jim would get the hint and get the fuck out.

“You know that I’m authorized to officiate weddings, right?”Only Jim Kirk could make such an innocuous statement sound like a threat.What was bizarre about it was the intent of the threat.Leonard got the distinct impression that Kirk wasn’t matchmaking him with Spock.No, Kirk already believed that they were together and he wanted to perform the ceremony.

There were some days when he really hated Jim.“Get the hell out of my sickbay,” Leonard snapped.

“Blue and green would make such lovely wedding colors.Or maybe gold.” 

“Get out!”

*****

On lazy Sunday mornings in Georgia, Leonard’s Grandma would tell him stories about her husband, his grandfather.The man had died when he was too young to remember, but Grandma had loved him dearly.“He was savage and sweet,” she used to tell Leonard.“A gentleman to me but a murderous bastard to others.”

As a boy he had always tittered inside at his Grandma’s use of curse words.Leonard could never get away with it at home.“Remember, Lenny,” Grandma was the only one who called him Lenny, “to find someone savage and sweet.They will keep to you all your days.Don’t let anything, politics, religion or another suitor get in your way.Hold onto that person and never let them go.”

Leonard had searched all his life for someone savage and sweet.He had thought he had found the one in Jocelyn, but her sweet was truly sour.And there had been others, but none who ever made it close to the ideal.

Spock was an interesting case.Leonard would never quite describe the Vulcan as “sweet” but he was considerate and patient.He had heard Spock’s reputation for brutality but had never witnessed it himself.Often, he thought that the rumors of Spock’s prowess were exaggerated at best, outright falsehoods at worst.

It was really too bad.Spock was physically attractive and not nearly as annoying as Leonard had originally thought.But he had made assumptions regarding the character of his previous partners before and had been disappointed.He could not make that mistake again.Not until he knew every side of the Vulcan, including his savagery. 

Luckily for Leonard, the _Enterprise_ encountered an abandoned Romulan vessel.  

The vessel was floating just inside Empire space outside the Neutral Zone.The sensors had indicated no life readings, but Kirk wanted to be certain.

“Bones, you and Spock will take M Deck—“

The captain assigned the other decks to various personnel, leaving Leonard alone with the Vulcan.An hour later, they materialized on the abandoned ship in a long corridor.

The recycled air was stale, and smelled foul.Leonard wrinkled his nose as he picked up his tricorder.He turned the device on and it stirred to life with a faint ping.Leonard frowned.“I’m getting life signs.”

“Doctor, look out!”

Before he could blink, McCoy was shoved roughly to the ground.Leonard caught himself with his hands, grateful that he hadn’t scraped anything.When he regained his bearings he saw Spock grappling with two Romulan Centurians.

Spock’s dagger flashed in the artificial light, slicing clean and brutal through flesh, penetrating bone.The Romulans screamed in agony as their life sprayed out in an artful dance of death.Spock was careful in his movements, always keeping himself between the enemy and McCoy.He was staking territory through violent movement.

Leonard’s breath caught in his throat.There it was, so savage and sweet Leonard could taste it.His Grandma had lamented that they didn’t make men like that anymore but she had never met Spock of Vulcan.

The bodies fell, respiratory functions ceasing, autonomous nervous system locked permanently in death.Spock wiped his knife clean on the leg of one fallen soldier.He sheathed his blade in one smooth thrust.The Vulcan turned to look at McCoy, his face blank.

Leonard was on him in a second.He grabbed the front of Spock’s uniform and smashed their lips together.Months of sexual frustration poured out in groping hands and gnashing teeth.

He pulled his mouth away, licking a wet stripe up Spock’s elegant neck.“Fuck me.”

The Vulcan shivered.“Dr. McCoy, this is hardly—“

Leonard rocked his hips forward, hard cock pressing up against Spock’s thigh.“I want your cum in me before the body gets cold.”

That did it.Spock shoved McCoy up against the wall, pinning him with a knee between parted thighs.The First Officer scrambled to open Leonard’s pants, pulling them down just far enough to expose his ass.Spock squeezed the firm globes, enraptured.“Dr. McCoy, the lubricant.”

“Don’t need it,” McCoy breathed.He grabbed Spock’s wrist and maneuvered the hand between his legs.“Go on.”

The Vulcan’s dark eyes widened comically as his fingers sunk into the already slicked body.“Why?”

McCoy rocked back onto the digit inviting Spock to try more.“Learned the hard way while in medical school,” Leonard explained.It _was_ the truth, just not the whole truth.

Spock drew his hand away and cradled the human’s face.His lips were curved into a snarl.“I will always take the time.”

Leonard’s tongue darted out across his teeth.Oh, this one was a keeper.“I’ll hold you to that later, but right now think of it as a reward for being so patient.”

Spock still hesitated.“I—“

Now he was annoyed.“Spock, get your green-blooded cock in my ass right now or I’m—“

Leonard choked back a surprised yelp as he was flipped around.His arms came up to keep him from smacking face first into the wall.A pair of smooth Vulcan hands cupped his cheeks and pulled them apart.Warm breath fanned the back of his neck as a hard cock pushed its way inside.Fucking finally.

Spock sank in slow, so Leonard could feel every goddamn inch as it slid forward.He shoved back his hips to meet the thick invader, legs spreading wide so he could show just how hot, just how eager he was.

The Vulcan took what was offered.He took it again and again and again.They rutted together like animals, too caught up in the physicality of the act for reflection.After four months of dancing around each other, they didn’t last long.They came within moments of each other, Spock first and Leonard following a few strokes after.They came with the Vulcan’s fingers bruising the delicate skin of McCoy’s hips and Spock’s mouth chasing the flavor of Leonard’s tongue.It was one of the happiest moments of the doctor’s life.

Leonard came back to himself as Spock withdrew from his body.The Vulcan pressed soft kisses against the side of Leonard’s neck, his hands straightening out the doctor’s uniform.“We have a mission to complete and there will be more Romulans to eliminate.”

“Right,” Leonard said.“But next time, let me have some of them.I’m pretty damn good with a knife myself.”

Spock stroked the side of Leonard’s face, his voice soft.“I would like to see that.”

Leonard smiled to himself.Savage and sweet; just like he had always wanted.

 


End file.
